An Old Friend Returns
by GratsuFanatic
Summary: Natsu x Reader
_**Hey let me know if i should continue with more chapters or leave it as a one shot.**_

* * *

(y/n) - Your First Name

(h/c) - Your hair color

(e/c) - Your eye color

(f/n) (l/n) - First and last name

(s/c) - Your Skin Color

(f/c) - your Favorite Color

* * *

Another beautiful day in Magnolia, at least until a certain someone started a fight right in the middle of town.

"Natsu!" A blonde haired female shouted at the pink haired male who stood before a raven haired male both in a fighting stance. The blonde stayed back a little but was still shouting at the pink haired man named Natsu. "Do you really have to do this now?! We JUST got back in town!"

"Lucy, stay back this is between me and this ice princess!" Natsu was not backing off no matter how much the blonde pleaded whose name is Lucy.

"What did you call me Flame brain!?" The raven haired man shouted back at Natsu.

"You Heard me now come at me!" The pink haired man launched himself at the raven haired man before him although he was stopped by some kind of force which knocked him to his knees in pain. "What's this power…?"

"Natsu!" Lucy ran to his side but then noticed the raven haired man was also on his knees in pain "Gray!" She moved between them and helped them up. Both men held onto Lucy as though their life depended on it.

Natsu was angry, he wanted to know whom the power that hurt him belonged to.

"Show yourself!" The pink haired man shouted out

After a couple of minutes a woman appeared dressed up in a cloak which covered her body and face. The woman then removed her hood showing flawless (S/C) skin and soft looking (H/C).

Natsu stared at the woman for a few minutes before she spoke. "I do not tolerate fighting between Nakama." It took Natsu a while before he recognized the woman in front of him.

"(F/N) (L/N)!? Is that really you!?" His eyes lighting up as he looked at the (H/C) haired woman.

"Yes Natsu, It is me. Long time no see" You gave such a sweet smile it made Natsu's heart to melt.

This woman was Natsu's childhood friend, she had grown up in the Fairytail guild alongside him and everyone else there. Everyone loved her and thought she was the sweetest child on the planet. Natsu met a white haired female as well whom he and (Y/N) got along with very well, her name was Lisanna. But one day Lisanna went on a S-Class mission with her siblings but never returned when they came back. He was told she had died, (Y/N) was the only person who could cheer Natsu up after that tragic incident.

Then one day she too disappeared after taking on a S-Class job as well. She was an S-Class wizard, he thought, she thought that she could handle it but she never returned. Natsu then became very depressed, that was until he met Lucy who made him happier than what he was.

But now here you were, standing right in front of him.

Tears fell from the pink haired male's eyes as he stumbled over to you and you both fell to the ground as Natsu hugged you so tightly it was a little hard to breathe but you didn't care. You ran your fingers through the soft pink locks of the man crying into your shoulder.

Lucy and Gray noticed the reunion between the two and decided to make their way back to the guild hall, leaving you both on the ground.

"W-Where did you g-go?" Natsu's voice shook as he tried to speak, he wanted to know where his friend, no his best friend had disappeared to.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I never meant to hurt you...I can't tell you just yet, but please trust me that i will tell you…" You lifted up Natsu's head so you could look into his dark colored eyes and he could look into your (E/C) colored ones.

You wiped away a few stray tears that found their way to his cheeks and helped him stand up. You gave him one last hug and asked "can you take me back to the guild?"

Natsu returned to his normal self and gave you his signature grin "Of course! I bet everyone will be glad to see you!" He took hold of your wrist and basically ran back to the guild hall, bursting through the doors

"Guys look who's back!" Everyone dropped whatever they were doing and stared at you, most of them tearing up that one of their best friends had returned.

After the reunion, everyone bombarded you with questions which you said you would answer in a matter of time. Everyone understood and backed off a bit.

* * *

It had been 5 years since you saw everyone last, a lot had changed in that time, people changed and appearances changed.

Lucy came up and introduced herself. "Hi, My name is Lucy! It's nice to meet an old friend of Natsu's." She gave you a smile that was filled with kindness. You returned the smile. "Hello Lucy, My Name is (Y/N)"

"So were you a member of Fairytail?" Lucy sat Next to you now.

"I Still am." You lowered the neck of your cloak to reveal a (F/C) Fairytail guild mark on your neck.

"Oh! Well i'm happy Natsu got one friend back" Lucy then gave a sad smile and stood up "He's coming over here, but before i go i would like to ask if you had a place to stay."

"Ah, no i do not…"

"You can stay with me if you'd like"

"Or me!" Natsu now sat in the seat Lucy had just got up from.

"Thank you for the offer Lucy but i think i will stay with Natsu for the time being" You gave her a smile and she returned it. What you had just said made Natsu blush a little bit and then drape his arm over your shoulders with a grin on his face.

"Understood, well i got to get going, me and Gray are going on a mission!" She waved bye and left with Gray.

"So (Y/N), What kind of power did you use on me earlier!?" Natsu basically yelled at you which made you flinch and him to apologize.

"It's fine..ah the magic i used can give an illusion of pain to whomever i look at, i control it with my thoughts." Natsu's eyes were close to sparkling as you spoke about your magic and what it could do.

"That's so cool!" He asked you to give a demonstration but you said no. "Ah, okay maybe another time" He laughed.

A blue cat then flew over to you both and banged into your chest hugging you and crying  
"(Y/N)! You're back!"

"Happy! It's so nice to see you!" You hugged the blue cat and waited for him to stop crying.

"Hey, Happy, (Y/N) is going to be living with us for a while!"

The blue cat named happy got very happy when Natsu said you were going to be living with them.

"I want to see your house natsu" You were really curious to see what it looked like.

"Sure! Let's go!" He grabbed your wrist again and dragged you straight out of the guild and to his house. Once you got there Natsu dragged you inside. He showed you around and also where you were going to be sleeping.

The house was a mess but you didn't say anything since the two males were so eager to show you around.

Once the tour was over Natsu's stomach growled rather loudly. "Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you'd like" You smiled at the pink haired man who smiled back at you nodding, he also had a faint blush painted on his cheeks. "And Happy, do you want some fish?" Happy's eyes sparkled and he nodded as well.

* * *

Once natsu and Happy were both fed and full you noticed that it had gotten late. You told Natsu that you were going to head to bed because you were tired.

"Okay. Good night (Y/N) and thanks for the food!" Natsu smiled at you and you said goodnight back and then you headed to the room Natsu said you were sleeping in. It was actually pretty tidy, Natsu probably didn't use this room very often.

You removed your cloak and climbed into bed.

Natsu decided to go to bed as well. He removed his coat and climbed into his bed as well.

It wasn't long before natsu fell asleep that he woke again to sounds of crying. He rushed to your room. You were having a nightmare. He noticed tears forming in the corners of your eyes and he sat on the bed next to you and gently shook you.

You woke up a little bit and opened your eyes letting the tears fall. Natsu then wiped them away and pulled you up into his lap hugging you.

"It's alright, Whatever you were dreaming about….remember it's just a dream, I'm here." Natsu hugged you and you nodded calming down and looking up at him. He gave you his signature grin before ruffling your hair. You laughed and sat back on the bed, Laying down you pulled him down with you.

Natsu landed ontop of you pretty much, his face had turned bright red. You smiled at his blush and never realized there was one on your face as well. You ran your fingers through the soft pink locks for the second time today and pulled his face closer to yours before planting a short but sweet kiss onto his lips.

Natsu somehow managed to blush ever darker when he moved away but he still smiled at you.

You rolled him over onto his back and rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes, it wasn't long before you had fallen back to sleep. Natsu was playing with your hair and kept doing so until he fell asleep himself.


End file.
